Wishing
Description When someone leaves drawings recreating an accident that killed a mentally disabled teen in 1993, it points the finger at the incident being murder. Meanwhile, tensions between Lilly and Scotty over Scotty seeing Lilly's sister come to a head. Synopsis A flashback shows the victim talking with his mom about his stuffed rabbit. He then is shown dead near some train tracks. Lilly and Scotty talk with Nathan Hicks who cared for Colin when they were kids. He tells them Collin was picked on at school because he was mentally challenged. He recalls a prank on Collin at school where he tells him to wish his object of affection (Leah) loves him. He does so and thinks it is so. Leah's boyfriend Mac beats up Colin and tells him to stay away from her. It turns out Colin had assaulted Leah in the music room at school. Josh recalls the story to Lilly and Scotty after they visit him when he is exposed as the prankster by the first friend. The charges against Colin were dropped. Leah's parents threaten Colin's mom with legal action if she does not pull Colin from the school. Bud says Josh beat up Colin after he beat him up. Josh admits to it but not that he killed Colin. Colin was the only one that was nice to him. Nathan recalls coming home to get Colin out of a mental hospital. Sarah had called him while she was sick. He admits it began to wear on him. Scotty discovers that Leah may have visited Colin in the hospital because the stuffed rabbit he prized was present at the murder scene but he had given it to Leah earlier as part of an apology for the alleged incident. Lilly confronts Leah about the rabbit. Leah tells Lilly about the time she let Colin kiss her in the music room at school when Mac walked in. She said Colin had attacked her to keep up appearances. She went to visit and apologize and gave Colin back the rabbit. She discovers Sarah was dying and Colin was taken by CPS after she died. Colin believed he would go live with Nathan. Scotty and Lilly fight over Christina. Lilly and Scotty tell Nathan about Leah's admission. Nathan admits to killing Colin after talking with Sarah about her terminal condition. He was denied adoption rights to care for Colin as he was too young. Nathan and Colin take a walk along the railway track. Nathan tells Colin that his mother needs to get stronger. Whilst standing on the track, Colin tells Nathan that he will wish that Sarah gets strong "like a train" as his wish for Leah to love him also came true. Nathan says it's a good idea and steps off the track, as a train approaches, leaving Colin, making his wish with his eyes closed, to be hit by the train. Nathan is led out under arrest. Josh posts artwork of he and Colin. Leah visits the train tracks and lays flowers for Colin. Lilly leaves work looking upset over her fight with Scotty and she sees Colin on an overhead walkway. He fades away as Lilly leans back. Cast Main Cast *Kathryn Morris as Lilly Rush *Danny Pino as Scotty Valens *John Finn as John Stillman *Jeremy Ratchford as Nick Vera *Thom Barry as Will Jeffries Guest Cast *Nicki Aycox as Christina Rush *Charlie Babcock as Josh *Charlie Bodin as Nathan Hicks (1993) *Bryce Lenon as Nathan Hicks (2005) *James MacDonald as Richard Miller *Damien Midkiff as Colin Miller *Amy Sloan as Leah (2005) *Jackie Swanson as Sarah Miller *Scout Taylor-Compton as Leah (1993) Co-Starring *Ryan Carmody as Mac (1993) *Kelley Hazen as Mary *Ryan Honey as Mac (2005) *Dale Turner as Orderly *Gregory Wagrowski as Frank Notes *This episode was dedicated to the memory of Kelly Lindquist (1958-2005). She was responsible for costumes on the set and died unexpectedly at the end of January 2005. *The closing song "Somewhere Over The Rainbow" sung by Israel Kamakawiwo'ole was also used in the season 5 episode The Road. Music *10,000 Maniacs "These Are Days" *The Proclaimers "I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)" *Stone Temple Pilots "Plush" *10,000 Maniacs "Trouble Me" *Michelle Cummings "Angel" *Sarah McLachlan "Fear" *Mazzy Star "Fade Into You" *'Closing Song': Israel Kamakawiwo'ole "What A Wonderful World/Somewhere Over The Rainbow" Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes